The Snake and the Raven
by PrincessJazmine
Summary: PhenioxGypsy and I princessjazmine  decided to write a DM/PP. You can follow the story on both sites.Padma Patil helps bring out the good in Draco before it is too late...
1. Chapter 1

"One thousand forty one, one thousand forty two, one thousand forty three….." I mutter under my breath as I count the lines of the wooden planks on my vast bedroom ceiling.

I am interrupted by a quick succession of knocks on my door followed by a hushed, "Draco?Are you ready, dear?"

I pushed myself up, flouncing off my bed, and take one last look around my room. Not because I'm going to miss it, to check that I had taken all my stuff. _Maybe I'lll be lucky this time and not have to come back,_I think waspishly. My eyes scour over the farthest wall from where I am standing, which is my now empty wardrobe and along the next, towering glass doors which lead to my marble balcony. Then I notice the bureau, with one one the drawers sticking out, as if pushed clue in a hurry. _My blade!_ For a moment I am lost in panic. Even though I haven't used it for years, I need it with me. It's my security, the one think I can control. I rush over and rapidly pull it out. The design shouts Slytherin all the way. There are two emerald snakes, one with diamond set eyes, the other with aquamarine. I shove it in the pocket of my jet black robes and stroll the rather prolonged span to my mahogany bedroom door.

When I open it, my mother is waiting there, dressed up proper as ever, even wearing her wedding ring, something she had stopped doing years ago. She only wears it when she leaves the estate which isn't very often.

"Are you ready to go Draco?" she asks, a slight smile gracing her aristocratic features.

I throw my shoulders back, reaching my full height of 5"10. Then I inhale bracingly, plaster on my infamous narrowed eyes and smirk, and jerk my chin up as "yes". I offer her the last smile I will use in a while and feel the warmth of her hug as she leans in and whispers in my ear, " Thank you, Draco. I really needed that. When she pulls back, her eyes are glistening and I can see the tears shining in them.

"You're welcome."

Then I strut down the hall superiorly, following the only person in my life who loves me.

We walk together in comfortable silence; suddenly my father's door opens and a big busted brunette bint walks out wearing figure hugging club clothes clearly from the night before, her hair tousled messily and her face flushed. At least this one has the decency to look ashamed but just like the others she doesn't say anything and runs down the stairs.

Father stands in the doorway, in his boxers only, watching her leave; he doesn't look at me or mum but just turns around and closes the door. We continue on as though nothing happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- sooo, how'd you like it? PhenioxGypsy and I decided to co-write a story. It's two points of view...Padma and Draco. I'm Draco, Pheniox is Padma. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Okay, they are in their sixth year at Hogwarts...so that means they're about 16. Ginny's 15, I made her a fifth year so that she is closer in age with Draco and Harry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco<strong>

* * *

><p>We make it the the station with almost no time to spare. Luckily no one was able too see that I was tremendously grateful for this.<p>

The entire platform is crowed with families, from the huge band of eight Weaslys, nine including Potter, the-damn-noble-boy-who-won't-die, to smaller groups like Pugface, ah hem, I mean Pansy's family, which is her, her mother, her father, and her dimpled little sister.I stare hard at the ground, trying to convince myself I don't care about what's going on with my father, that I don't feel the hurt radiating from my mother, that I don't mind being the one either completely ignored or bitterly fought over even though I know that my father doesn't give a damn about me except to show me off, offer me up as a servant to the Dark Lord, or use against my helpless, miserable mother. I stand there alone except for my despondent mother. (I'm the only one who can tell what she's feeling. To the rest, she looks just as uninterested as I do.)

I've heard quotes like this before, and it's so damn true...the worst time to feel lonely is in a crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm caught in a blur of goodbyes to my overlarge family when I catch a glimspe of streaked silver-blond hair emerge into the platform. I look over Bill's shoulder (who I'm hugging for the fifth time), and watch him saunter regally into view. His london-blue eyes sweep over the crowd once, looking for something. I follow his gaze but it lands on the Parkinson family, and his eyes just droop uninterestedly and look at the ground. Even though he is still as attractive and eye-chatching as before, he looks different than he did last term. His face is lacking the usual amused smirk, instead replaced my a cold mask, taking everything in, letting nothing out.<p>

And then, suddenly, his eyes swing up and meet mine, as if he could sense me watching. I'm so startled that he caught me staring that I blink and rapidly lower my eyes to the cobblestone platform. When I tentatively raise my eyes again, he has looked away and is hugging his mother, already forgotten about me staring and the look he gave me. But I will remember it. Because I know that look will haunt me forever, or at least until I find out what caused it.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco<strong>

* * *

><p>I give my mother one last hug before regally boarding the train. It's chaos, filled with idiots trying to shove a trunk three times their weight into the overhead cabinets, kids jumping of the train for one last hug, first years crying, older kids reuniting in the middle of the isles, chatting, smiling, laughing. There's fat old Longbottom, doing his annual search for his ugly toad, and the Weasly kids all hanging out the window in their ratty, patched hand-me-downs, bellowing barbarically to their parents who are waving and blowing air kisses back. I feel a twinge in my stomach but try to convince myself that it's better that I've got a mother who cares about and upholds our high-society reputation.I lie to myself, saying that it's better to be feared and admired than loved.<p>

I lie to myself all the time.

The only problem is, I never believe me.:(

* * *

><p><strong>AN- soo sad, huh:( yay tho, I got that part done! PhenioxGypsy will add Padma's part a little later. _Anyone can review, even if you don't have an account!_ **Remember, reviews are like chocolate, you can never get enough!(americanathogwarts:)

**thx,**

**princessjasmine**


	3. Chapter 3

**Padma**

* * *

><p>I release my father from our hug ten minutes before the train is going to leave. my sister is yelling at me to hurry up but this is the last time I'll see him till winter break so I ignore her, which she really hates.<br>Dad looks slightly worried as he looks from the train to me then back to the train.

"I'll be fine Dad," I assure him.

He looks dubious even as I take my medium sized bag (my trunk is already stowed away) and get on the black scarlet lined train. I look through the compartments but they all have people in them. Don't get me wrong. I'm not anti-social or anything but people in my year tend to be rowdy and since my sister treated me as her Barbie doll this summer I don't have a lot of tolerance right now. Luna is usually a good companion, I mean she's crazy, but she's quiet. After looking around for a few minutes, I finally find one that is completely empty; snagging it, I slid shut the door, sit down gratefully, leaning back against the fluffy blue plush seats and relax for the first time since Pavarti brought out a muggle invention called 'the curling iron'. But just as I start to dose off, the door slams open to reveal Draco frikin' Malfoy standing there as if her rules the world. He better be quite or I'll kill him.

"Oh, a Gryffindor," he announces the obvious, dragging out the word in distain. Before I can correct him, he continues on in that annoying little superior voice, frowning as if something is out of place, "What happened to Brown; aren't you guys supposed to be joined at the hip or something?"

"Well," I retaliate glaring at the seat in front of me, "seeing as how I'm not Pavarti, I wouldn't know."

"Wait, you're Padma then?" He responds thoroughly surprised.

"Wow! You're mind must have gone into overdrive to figure that one out!" I widen my eyes and raise my eyebrows, my face dripping with sarcastically.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I ask him loudly turning my head towards him glaring holes in into his overly expensive robes.

"No" he says hold up his hands in surrender, "you just look... different."

"How do mean?" I ask him hoping that I don't look like a child's plaything.

"You just don't usually look this…." He responds seemingly looking for a word that's right on the tip of his tongue.

"Pretty?" I ask looking away from him and out the window at all the happy children talking to their parents.

"No, you always look beautiful-" he stops himself there as I whip my head towards. "What I mean is that you didn't seem to care that much about vanity."

"Umm." I respond acting uninterested as the trains whistle blows and lurches forward.

"Look, can I sit here? I promise to be quiet." He asks crossing his heart with a charming persuasive smile on his face like they were sharing an inside joke.

"What about your cronies? Won't they be lost without you?" I ask raising my eyebrow at him again.

"Honestly? I'm sorta trying to get some time alone to just think and if you sat in a compartment by yourself then I think that's what you're looking for too." He mumbles checking down the hallway to see if the mere mention of Crabbe and Goyle would bring them to his side.

"Sure, I guess" I say motioning to the seat in front of me.

"Thanks." he says closing the door and sitting down across from me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Hey..this is PhenioxGypsy's chapter on Padma(not her first in this story, she helped me with the first one). Good, rite? Give her a round of applause or better yet, a REVIEW!Remember, the reviews are what keep us writing soo...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Padma(written by PhenioxGypsy)**

* * *

><p>He is just sitting there, staring out the window, completely silent. It bothers me, which was odd considering that silence was my thing. I had once not talked an entire summer just because there was no need to say anything but this, this was just annoying. I need him to say something so I can argue with him.<p>

Glancing out the window I see the castle in the distance. I kick Draco in the shin to get his attention and tell him that he should change into his robes.  
>After giving me a mortified expression, to which I do not respond as it looks too staged, he gets up begrudgingly and leaves the compartment with his mandatory school robes in hand. In turn, I stand up and remove my school robes from my bag, laying them out on the bench, and locking the sliding door.<p>

I slip off my trainers and socks placing them in my bag, next I unzip my pink jacket, fold it, and then I place it in my bag; then I pull off my loose white top, loving the way the soft lace of my undershirt is being pulled slightly with my top, I fold the top and place it in the bag. Finally I unzip my pants and slide them down my long smooth coffee legs allowing them to pool at my feet, I then fold them and place them in my bag.

I slide on my button up long sleeved cuffed white blouse over my bra and undershirt and close all the buttons except for the top one. I pick up my black skirt and slide it over my soft legs, and before I zip the skirt I tuck in my blouse. The next step is my black shiny flat Marry Jane's, as soon as I buckle the last shoe there is a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I call out in a sing song voice.

"Draco Malfoy," he responds in the same sing song voice.

I laugh as I twist my hair and clip it to my head, and then I unlock the door and slide it open for him. He smiles that dammed smile of his, I can't see how he can be cocky as hell but still so cute.

I laugh at him and ask, "What?".  
>"Can I make one change?" he asks pushing himself off the door.<p>

"What?" I ask biting my red bottom lip, unknowingly turning him on slightly.

In answer he reaches one hand, his right, around to my neck. I take a short intake of breath subconsciously closing my eyes. But he does not lean forward in fact he doesn't even touch my neck, instead his hand is on my hair clip, he unclips it and my curls slide out down my shoulders and to the middle of my back. He then pulls a medium size section of my hair over the front of my left shoulder.

"There," he whispers smiling as he pulls back. "You look at least ten times better with your hair down." He continues in a normal voice after clearing his throat, avoiding eye contact and seating down on the bench.

I laugh at where my mind had been, I mean this is Draco Malfoy, I hardly know him, but that can always be altered if need be. I sit down and we continue on in compatible silence until the train screeches to a stop.


End file.
